Sweet Dreams
by Michiyo Michiri
Summary: England looks into the mirror, he hates what he sees. Eyebrows, ugh. That's where little America comes in, cheering the man from his misery; WAIT, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Baby America and England. Rated T for a bit of language. Fail Summary. One-shot Split in two :D
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing this after listening to a DJ MAX song so yeahh~

I'm not sure whether the dream thing had been used before or not, but I didn't copy from anyone, nor will I ever.

This simply came into my mind after listening to a song.

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE

* * *

_"A curse befall on you;_

_You with a mask of an angel,_

_yet deep within thee is the devil's little pawn,_

_Your eyes turn as green as your thoughts,_

_and your hair, as messed as your world,_

_But as you fall deeper in love..._

_Something worse is yet to grow."_

"Rubbish.", a man of messy blonde hair grunted, tossing the now crumpled paper aside to some corner of the room.

That Frenchman had got some nerve to send him something so... so, unspeakable.

Irking.

Bollocks.

A weak excuse for his defeat.

"I've already got something worse that grows everyday... ." He scoffed, eyeing his twin in the mirror.

Gleaming emerald orbs, average height, nearly-untamable blonde hair, and something that will never fail to catch one's eyes; two dead caterpillars for eyebrows.

How he wished they were never there.

He was cursed with the worse thing he could think of, and it was clearly on display.

"Ah! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHAVE YOU OFF ONE DAY!" He mocked.

There was only one thing that ever cheered him up, it wa-

"Engwand! Engwand!"

Well. Speak of the devil.

Small footsteps can be heard from the hall, growing louder and louder until a silhouette appeared in front of his room.

knock. knock.

"Come in.", he sang playfully, clearing his face of anything negative.

A small pack of blonde peeped through the door, "E-Engwand?"

"Yes, what's wrong America?" he motioned the crying lad to come closer.

"I-I had a nightmare..." He scratched his tearing eyes with one hand, while holding a hamburger-shaped pillow closer to his chest with the other. "C-can I sleep with you?"

The little one had finally decided to sleep on his own like a grown-up man, saying it would be a _BAJILLION_ steps closer to becoming a super hero. Sad to say, his quest had been upturned by a dream.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to become a pirate?" England laughed.

"NOOO! Not a pirate, A HERO!" America wept, scratching his eyes even harder, "And besides, even heroes have a weakness, that's why they have SIDEKICKS!"

The word sidekick rang in his ears... it ticked him off.

He, the conqueror of Seven Sea's, an excellent pirate, _and_ a _damn_ sexy one at that, had been demoted to mere sidekick by this... this... brat?

No. No way in HELL was he going to stand for that bullcrap.

"America..." England stood up, casting a dark shadow at the country beneath him.

He stared at how petite this "hero" was, how easy it would be to crush his demeanor witha mere kick, or a punch or-

He cleared his throat...

...

"Don't rub your eyes too much," He was too adorable, "They'd get sore, and it'd hurt." Caressing his cheek, the lad stopped.

"B-but, nothing hurts the hero. NOTHING!" He pounded his fists at the Englishman, releasing all his rage into his stomach.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" England could feel himself passing out from all the punches he was receiving.

Damn this kid was strong.

The gentleman enjoyed his logic though. Hero this, hero that. It was all too cute to handle but he had to stand his ground.

"How about a visit from the doctor then?" he suggested.

The child froze...

Bulls-eye.

"H-huh?"

"Oh, so now you have trouble hearing? I guess the doctor wouldn't mind patching that up as well then."

England knew America hated the doctor. Ever since his first visit, his body would grow cold and he'd freeze on the spot when someone would say that word.

"Engwand, n-no... you can't... y-you wouldn't" the boy cried silently, choking up his sobs here and there.

It's too much to handle.

"No! AmericastopcryingI'msorryI'msorry!" The Brit had almost sounded like a certain pedo who owns an Italian for himself (Oh, I think we all know~). "C'mon, we've got a big day tomorrow and- I TOLD YOU, stop scratching your eyes!"

He shooed America's hand away from his face and lifted him up.

"GERONIMOOOO!" He screamed. Locking them in a warm embrace, he threw their bodies into the king-sized bed.

They laughed for minutes, thinking of how much fun that was.

America, completely forgetting the fact he cried, demanded England to do it again.

...and again.

...and again.

...and again.

...and again.

...and again.

...and again.

...and again.

...and again.

...and again.

...

...once more before England passes out.

"Geh- Geh... roni.. mowww..." he limps their bodies to the now messy bed.

"Hahahaha! YAY!" America clapped his little hands. Lying down beside the older country, he paused for a second to catch his breath before saying, "Engwand one mo-".

England had fallen asleep.

"Oh..." America sighed, scooting over to his big brother, gently kissing his brows before finding his place underneath England's arm, leaning to his chest, and hugging his pillow.

He could feel his steady breaths.

"I love you Engwand." He yawned before finally burrowing himself into England's chest.

* * *

Aiyaahh, This had came out randomly from a small idea I'd gotten after listening to some DJ MAX TECHNIKA.

Though the song's lyrics had nothing to do with it, I had ALOT of fun.

**OH! FOR THOSE WHO'RE WONDERING ABOUT AMERICA'S DREAM. Imma make a next chapter for that~**

**I'm not sure if it'll be an alternate ending or what, I'm not sure if it was a good one or a bad one, I'll just say it didn't fit too good with the first part...So yeah.**

**And a little thing; It wont be the dream dream, but America's story telling it to England while he's asleep so... ugh, I hate my spoiler side.**

**So without further ado, THARR SHE BLOOOWSS!/attempts to update for America's dream**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and I'd be happy if you enjoyed this, even for a bit^**


	2. America's Dream

On to the next part! This is just a continuation of what happened. It didn't seem to fit the first one right so I just made a second chapter for it)

* * *

"I love you Engwand." he yawned, "Oh, but you know… if you go outside the gate, I've seen a lot of people who looked like you. I guess I can tell you my nightmare while you're asleep."

He stretched his back, trying to keep himself from sleeping.

"This is your only chance, so listen carefully!" He whispered, careful not to waken him.

"I dreamt I came out the borders of the house, and I couldn't find you… I got lost Engwand! Lost! I couldn't even fly like the heroes I've heard so much about. I don't want you to go on the ship Engwand! Take me with you." He tried his best not to cry, but try as he may; one tear was able to escape from the corner of his eye.

"That's why," he continued, "When I heard you say you wanted to shave your eyebrows a while ago, I panicked…" he choked.

"Oh, but, I made sure to sneak back to the end of the hall so you wouldn't know I spied on you…" he wiped his eyes, and jerked in surprise. "A-ah, but I won't scratch my eyes anymore, so don't take me to the doctor, or shave off your eyebrows, o-or go out the gate without me!"

He felt a twitch on the older mans' chest.

He looked up, and saw the Brit's eyes half open.

"That's a good lad America… very good." He praised. "You finally learned to control yourself huh?"

America stuttered. He had the perfect time, plan, opportunity to tell England how he felt without a hint of embarrassment, but there he was, giggling.

"ENGWAND! H-how di-, I thought you were-?" He had finally calmed down when he felt two lean arms surround him.

"I love you too America." England breathed, "Now go to sleep, I won't shave them off."

"Promise?" he burrowed himself deep into his chest.

"I Promise."


End file.
